2011-07-27
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Quan Yeomans, Tommy Dean, Cal Wilson, Kellie Dickerson, Guests: Quan Yeomans, Tommy Dean, Cal Wilson, Kellie Dickerson Official description Episode Twelve (27/07/2011) This week our special guests on Spicks and Specks are Regurgitator front man Quan Yeomans, Kiwi comedian Cal Wilson, conductor and musical director Kellie Dickerson and an American comedian who now calls Australia home, Tommy Dean. The Magnets join us for Look What They've Done to My Song Ma. For more info click [http://themagnets.com/ here]. Myf's Team Australian musician Quan Yeomans is best known as the front man of the multi-[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ARIA_Music_Award ARIA Music Award] winning Brissy act [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regurgitator Regurgitator]. Their most successful release was their triple-platinum second album Unit which scored the band five ARIAs and was recently voted in as number 10 in Triple J's Hottest 100 Australian albums of all time. Quan also has been involved with various side projects like the art pop duo, Happyland, which he formed with Spiderbait's Janet English and another one called Blox. He released his debut solo album [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quan:_The_Amateur Quan: The Amateur] in 2008. Kiwi born Cal Wilson is a stand-up comedian and most recently first time mum who has graced us with her presence more than once. She has appeared, to critical acclaim at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival. Her stand up show Up There, Cal Wilson, in 2006 was a sell-out at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival. Since then she has appeared on Thank god You're Here, Good News Week and even gave Dancing with the Stars a try. Her latest show is Cal Wilson, The Great Intender. Alan's Team Kellie Dickerson studied at the University of Sydney, graduating with a Bachelor of Music (Honours) in performance. She was a recipient of the Donald Peart Memorial Award for Music, the Brian Stacey Memorial Trust Scholarship to Young Conductors and participated in the Symphony Australia Young Conductor's Programme. Having tour Australian and New Zealand, she has been involved in countless productions roles of keyboard player, conductor and musical director including The Phantom of the Opera, Miss Saigon, The Wizard of Oz and Beauty and the Beast. In 2008 she joined Wicked as musical director/conductor for the Australian premiere season, for which she won a Green Room Award, and in 2009 she conducted the Adelaide Symphony as a part of Australia Plays Broadway at Carnegie Hall. Continuing her role with Wicked in Sydney throughout 2010 she also conducted a season of The Merry Widow for Opera Queensland, and the premiere of the new Australian musical Strange Bedfellows. Kellie is honoured to be a part of the Australian premiere season of Doctor Zhivago. Having lived here for 16 years, Tommy Dean may be American but he understands Australia, its audiences and above all, what makes us laugh. Indeed, the cultural divide between Americans and Australians provides much of his intelligent observational humour. With his rich voice, Tommy's performance style is laid back to say the least. His unique edge to his stand-up has him winning fans anywhere and everywhere. A regular headline act in comedy venues around Australia, Tommy has performed in many of the leading comedy clubs around the world. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes